Avatar: Reign of the Pirates
by mindmeld1650
Summary: Sequel to the Dragon talismans. The pirates around the world have formed an empire with the talismans. The gaang had to split up and hide. Now it is up to Aang and his friends to reunite and stop this evil before the last talisman is found.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar: the Adventure Continues

A/N I don't own avatar.

Darkness had crept over the world again. The pirates have banded together. They have used seven out of the eight dragon talismans to conquer the world. To some hope is lost, but to many others hope is still there. The 'gaang' mat be split up, but hope is not lost; as long as the avatar and his friends exist, the world is never doomed.

* * *

A hooded figure walked through the streets of a small city. The sounds of wooden doors slamming shut, and shops closing for the night echoed through the lantern light streets. Most people were going home to bed, they all ignored the hooded figure. He was not an unordinary person to them, but he was unordinary.

The figure stopped at a house. He pulled out a small letter. He read the descriptions at the bottom. Eyeing the house carefully he justified the house was the right one. He entered, as he did so he noticed that the room was completely dark. There was no light in the room. He closed the door and waited. Then he heard someone's voice, "So this is the mighty Kuzon," a strong elder voice broke out, "I expected you to be taller." Kuzon put his hood down, trying to find the source of the voice.

"You called me here?" he asked the voice. "You said you had a way to stop the pirates."

He heard laughs as the voice said "Always one to get to business, I see you are well suited for this job. Yes I do have a way to rid us of these pirates." He paused "Let me first explain the situation. You see Pirates have united themselves under one banner and one man. This man has established himself as the Pirate Emperor. He has chosen six men to rule under him. They are also his personal safes, used to protect one of the seven talismans they have in there possession. They lack the eighth one, which is good for us, but only for the time being.

"Your mission is simple enough: I will give you a location of the pirate lord. You will go in and kill him, take the talisman, escape, come back here, give it to me, and I will give you the next target and we will continue doing this until the Emperor is left." Kuzon listened intently to the man's plans. They were well thought out and well organized, but some thing was wrong.

"How do I know you won't use the very talismans I give you against us?" he asked, challenging him.

He laughed again "Very good! Trust no one, I have chosen the perfect person for the job. Fear not, I mean to destroy them. They are to powerful in any man's hand. I cannot let them be used again."

"Then how come you are using me, when you could be doing this job." He asked again.

"Because, I am old now, I cannot hope to achieve what you can." He said, almost remorseful. Kuzon was satisfied with what he had heard; besides this would give him a chance to kill these pirates for good.

"Where would you have me begin?" he asked.

"You will start in Omashu. The palace is most likely where the pirate is. I do not know much else that is your job. Before you go, it might be helpful if you had weapons." With that, two candles were lit on a nearby table. The light still wasn't enough to see who his informer was, but Kuzon didn't care. Walking to the table he examined the contents. It contained weapons, all different kinds, swords, guns, grenades, and more. It also had ammo and medical supplies. Kuzon noted a sword, unlike the others. It was still the same sleek silver, but it was different. Wondering what it was, he picked it up. "Ah, I see you favor my spirit blade." The voice started. "Gotake it, it can be yours." Kuzon did as he said. "You see, I aquired that blade on an expedition many years ago. It is said to have been empowered by the spirits. The blade never dulls nor breaks. It will glow depending on a persons liking to you. It will glow blue if he or she is friendly, and red if the person means ill intent. It will only work when you want it to." Kuzon unsheathed the sword he had crafted himself and noted the scratches and nicks in it. He set it down on the table and replaced it with the spirit sword, the weapon was perfect.

He also chose six flintlock pistols, and two knives. He strapped four of the six to his sides. The last two he put on his belt which contained extra powder and shot. Also he carried extra bandages and other medical supplies. He strapped two knives to his boots, one on each. He needed nothing else, he left into the darkness, and out of the darkness he would strike his target.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own avatar

Aang, Appa, and Momo had been flying for days, every once in a while stopping to rest. Aang eventually saw the spires of the eastern air temple in the distance. He figured that the rest of the gang was in the eastern part of the world, maybe he should stay there too. There was another reason too; the last time he was here he tried to open his chakras to access the avatar state with guru Pathik. He hoped the guru would still be there.

As he neared the temple he saw a skinny man with a long, white beard. He was meditating on one of the flat topped spires. Aang landed Appa near the area and jumped to the spire. He stood in front of the man, "Guru Pathik?" he asked waiting for a response.

The man opened an eye and saw Aang. Smiling he stood up, "Aang! It is good to see you! My you've grown!" he was right over the last couple of years Aang did get taller, and a little bit more muscular. Aang bowed to him and he bowed back.

"It is good to see you again." Aang told him, "But I'm afraid I have a problem."

Putting up a hand he said, "I already know. You and your friends have split up and are seeking refuge from the pirates; you need a way to stop these pirates. However Aang you are the avatar, and therefore you must find the solution on your own."

"But how do I do that?" Aang asked the guru, confused and angered.

"You are spiritually connected with your friends, although you are apart, you are still together. You can make a plan; gather your friends once again." Pathik told him.

"How do I contact them then?" he asked, now losing his patience.

"Aang, there is an old saying: give a man a fish, you feed him for a day. Teach him how to fish you feed him for life." The old man told him. Aang understood what he meant, as the avatar he would have trouble in life and if others gave him the solutions he would not be able to perform his duties. He had to learn to do things on his own. He sat down and cleared his mind. He had to think of a solution. Obviously he had to contact someone, but how and who?

He knew he had a spiritual connection with Katara, they were married and he loved her with all his heart. Then it hit him, harder than Toph when she would train him. He remembered back at the swamp how he found Appa and Momo. He put his hand on the ground. He thought about Katara and only Katara.

* * *

It had been a long day. Katara had come home from her job as a farmer. She was not used to the pains of raking and hoeing. The added heat didn't help much either. Her clothes were stained with dirt, and so were he hands.

As she walked to her small hut she felt something, a familiar presence. A voice rang out in her head "Katara! It's me Aang! I need your help!" It was Aang! But how could she hear him? How did he contact her? She tried to think.

_Aang is that you?_

_Yes it's me._

_But how?_

_No time to explain. Listen I have an idea; find everyone and tell them to go to the eastern air temple, I might have a plan._

_What is it?_

_Not now, later. When you're done just go there yourself and be careful, I love you._

_I love you too Aang…_ with that the conversation between their thoughts ended. Aang needed her to get the family back together. She ran off to find Sokka first.

* * *

Kuzon had been riding an ostrich horse for hours. He had finally seen the huge city of Omashu and entered it without much of a problem. Surprisingly for a city run by pirates it was quite organized and quiet, except for the guards constantly patrolling the city. They would make his job harder, but he had been in tougher situations before, he just couldn't think of any of those times though. He figured he should start looking for information on the pirate lord.

After he walked around the city to learn more about it, he decided to stop to get something to drink. He walked into a near by bar. He had to be careful though when he saw many drunken men (probably guards, with weapons) stumbled around. He sat down when a conversation caught his ears. "Shouldn't you be at the palace now?" a guard had questioned. Kuzon looked out the corner of his eyes to see two guards having a discussion.

"Yeah, I should. But I patrol the western tower and that place isn't exactly a place to defend, I mean its already crumbling." Answered the other, after which taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I'm just saying the pirate lord would not be happy if his guards weren't doing their duty." Replied the first one this time in a whisper.

"Haha!" the other laughed "Seeing half of his guards here drunk, I don't think one guard missing from patrol duty is a big deal." He said back. They laughed and started to talk about some pillaging they had done. Kuzon left; now armed with a way in. It still wasn't enough. He wanted more, so he set out to find what else was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own avatar

Zuko wiped his forehead. He continued to shovel soil evenly on the ground. For the last couple of days he had been working for an elderly farming couple. They didn't seem to know who he was, but this worked for him. Having the prince of the Fire Nation farming in a rural area wasn't exactly something he wanted to do. He didn't like the work and he felt degraded for being reduced to a farmer. They did paid him for his work and also gave him a place to stay and fresh food. They were gracious and he was grateful for that. He re-paid them with hard work. The elderly woman named Na came to him. "Li," that was his cover name "Come in. It is time for supper." He followed her to the house and sat down at the table.

The husband came in "You're a mighty strong guy, Li." he said, patting him on the back. "Eat as much as you want. You earned it." Zuko ate his meal like his uncle would. The couple sat to join him.

After Zuko finished his meal the man said, "So why would Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation work here as a farmer?" Zuko almost choked on his water.

"How… did … you… know?" he asked between gasps of air.

"That scar is pretty obvious; don't think you could fool us just because we're old." He answered giving Zuko a wink.

"So what brought you here?" asked Na. After regaining his breath he told them how he and the others had to hide to stay safe from the pirates. He had chosen to stay here at the farm. After he had finished, Na said to him "Well you stay as long as you like, we'll be glad to keep you here." He smiled at the generosity of the two of them.

* * *

Kuzon had been walking to the palace. He was ready to kill the pirate lord. Throughout the rest of the day he had learned more about his prey. It turns out the pirate lord was a rather fearful man, who stayed in the throne room most of the day. He had also mad a map detailing where the guards where located. He figured he could use it as a way to avoid them on his way in. Also with his information of the old western tower, he was ready.

He saw the tower, it was quite old indeed. He snuck around it looking for a weak spot. He saw a loose brick and kicked it in. It crashed on the stone floor, he paused wondering if anyone heard it. When no one responded he continued to pry bricks out to make a hole big enough for him. Once he did he climbed through and walked up to the top. He came to a wooden door, consulting his map he knew there where guards beyond it. He needed to know which way they faced so he could sneak behind them. _If only Toph were here, _he thought to himself. _Wait, maybe she doesn't have to be._ _If she can use earthbending to sense vibrations, maybe I can use firebending to sense heat._ It was worth a try. He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to sense all of the heat around him. It started to work. He 'saw' outlines of men, walking back and froth. He waited for the right moment to open the door. Finally it was time, with incredible stealth he snuck past them.

He continued through the palace. He had to use precision firebending occasionally to kill off some of the guards that posed a threat to him. He made his way to the throne room. He was in an upper balcony and even better, he was unseen. He looked below to see the pirate lord sitting in his throne. A small group of guards came up, "Sir, some guards have been killed." said the leader of the group.

"Then go find who killed them!" he yelled. Although it was a command, Kuzon could hear the fear in his voice. Kuzon took the two pistols on his waist and cocked them.

As the guards turned to leave, he jumped off and landed gracefully between the pirate lord and his guards. The pirate didn't move, neither did the guards. Kuzon held both of the pistols, one aimed at a guard, and one on the pirate. The tension of the moment could have been cut with a knife, but Kuzon cut it with a bullet. He fired both guns at once. The pirate fell along with one of the guards. Immediately Kuzon took advantage of the moment by shooting lightning in every direction. The explosions filled the room with smoke and debris. He ran and searched the body for the talisman. Once he found it, he created an exit in the wall with more lightning and ran.

He heard the confusion behind him fade as he ran through the streets. His lungs started to burn along with his legs. He hadn't run this fast for a while. Utilizing a stack of boxes, he climbed up to the roofs and used them as an escape. It wasn't very easy since the roofs weren't flat. He then heard the alarm bell go off. He ran faster and he found his ostrich horse and mounted it. He whipped the reins and the animal took off. Then he realized, if the alarm was raised the gates would be closed and the gates were made of thick solid rock. It took a team of earthbenders just to open and close it, how was he going to open it by himself?

He thought of only one thing, lightning. Keeping his balance he spread out his arms. He breathed in then out, clearing his mind. He took his first two fingers on each hand and concentrated on separating positive and negative chi. Then he took his arms and slowly moved them forward in a circular motion. As he finish he brought his arms in again and kept his finger tips inches away from each other. He kept the energy away for as long as he could, making it more powerful, but also hard to control. The gates were in sight, he had only one chance. Taking his right arm he thrust it forward at the gates, releasing a huge bolt of lighting, twice as powerful as one in a storm. It smashed the gates causing a hole big enough to fit through. He rode on whipping the reins again to pick up more speed. He knew that an ostrich horse could go ten times as fast as a human, and it had almost twenty times the endurance. He would be safe, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own avatar

The caravans moved slowly through the canyon one to their destination. The goods they carried would be sent to the Fire Nation capitol where the emperor remained. Sokka peered through the bushes on the hill. He was aided by a small band of Kyoshi warriors. He looked to the warrior and gave her a nod. She passed the message down. He waited, and then unsheathing his sword he charged down. Then warriors followed after. They caught the caravan by surprise and destroyed it in a matter of minutes.

Sokka walked around and looked at the handiwork he and the others created. Not only did they destroy the caravan, the made a roadblock so others couldn't get through later. They spent the last hour looting the transports for money, food, and other supplies. A Kyoshi warrior, Naleh, came up to him "Sokka, good news."

"What is it?" he asked.

"We received a letter from another band of Kyoshi warriors led by Suki. They are planning an attack on a small village to the north. They might need our help." She answered, holding up the message.

He took it "Good, very good. Prepare to leave, send a message that we will help." She left to round up the warriors. It was time for a huge strike against the pirates.

* * *

Kuzon arrived at his informer's house. He walked in; the only light came from the table of weapons. "Ah, Kuzon, good to see you have returned. Have you had success?" the voice asked.

He held up the talisman "Yes, I have. Where is the next target?"

"First, put the talisman on the table," Kuzon did as he said "Good, now your next target may prove to be difficult."

"Whatever it is I can handle it." Kuzon interrupted him.

"In that case, your target resides in a place on an island off the coast of a fishing village. Getting on and off the island might be a problem." He told him.

Kuzon walked over to the table and gathered the weapons he might need. He was about to walk out the door when the voice asked "What did the pirates do to make you so vengeful?"

Kuzon paused with his hand on the door knob "They separated me and my wife." He said bluntly. "I won't forgive them for that. I won't rest until they are all dead."

"Revenge will only get you killed. If you must destroy these men then do it out of defense, for you, and the world. Killing might not be the answer at all, but it is the language these men speak." The informer said to Kuzon. Without another word he opened the door and left.

* * *

Toph had been walking for about an hour. She had no destination in mind, she was just walking. She had been depressed for the last few days. Her eyes widened as she felt the vibrations of galloping. About six komodo rhinos surrounded her. On each sat a man smirking at the young blind girl in front of them. They all held a rifle, fully loaded. "What do you buffoons want?" she menaced at them, although depressed she was not one to be messed with.

"We're just wondering what a helpless little girl is doing out on the road." The one in front of her said smugly. The word 'helpless' was all she needed to get angry. She sent a pillar of rock at the rhino and knocked the man off, with enough power to kill.

"Don't you ever call me helpless!" she yelled and went on beating the rest of them. When she was done she walked forward as the six men behind her lay on the ground twitching in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own avatar

The fishing village was peaceful and calm like the waters around it. Kuzon led his ostrich horse through the streets. He laughed inwardly at all the unsuspecting people that didn't know who he was. He had to start to think of a plan to get on the island. He walked on, looking for someone who could help. He felt a hand on his shoulder; in the blink of an eye he turned ripping the hand away and sending his aggressor into the ground. He then noticed the man wasn't armed. He stood up "Wow," he said dusting himself off "you're the exact person we need as a personal guard."

"What do you mean?" Kuzon asked confused.

"The pirate lord, Raton, needs personal guards; you're clearly suited for the job." He answered, giving Kuzon a broad smile.

"I am?" he asked.

"Of course, a boat will be leaving for the island at noon with others chosen for the job." The man handed him a letter that would allow him on the island. When the man left Kuzon smiled to himself, he had just been invited to a_ killer _event.

* * *

Kuzon sat on the boat with others who were qualified as guards for Raton. Once they landed on the island they were escorted throughout the palace. They entered a small chamber, where a man sat sipping tea. The new guards, including him lined up in front of the man, who was clearly Raton.

The man got up, but before he had the chance to speak Kuzon sprung into action. He threw a grenade and took cover. The explosion killed most in the room, including the pirate. He took the talisman and pocketed it. Running out of the room he encountered more guards, which he simply finished off with his sword. He blew up a portion of the wall and stood at the shore line. He obviously couldn't swim away, and there were no boats.

He heard shouts getting closer. Then the sound of jet skis came closer too. That was his escape. One got close, _I must be crazy _he thought as he jumped and landed on the end of the vehicle. Hoisting himself up, he punched the driver and threw him into the ocean. Taking the handle bars he sped up to get to the docks. He was home free, until he heard gun fire behind him. Cursing under his breath he put the Jet Ski into full throttle. He had to find a way to stop his pursuers from killing him.

Acting fast, he lured them into a game of cat and mouse, but he was going to be the smarter mouse. He took quick turns to throw them off his tail, but this was a distraction. As he maneuvered around them he got within distance of the docks. Then banking hard to port (left side) he collided with another jet ski. With quick reflexes he jumped off and landed hard on the dock and watched as others collided into the wreck. Men on the dock saw him and began to shoot. He broke into a run to get his ostrich horse and leave.

* * *

Sokka was hiding in a tree, looking at the village below. He made a chirping noise to signal the rest of the Kyoshi warriors, a trick he learned from Jet a long time ago. He was soon answered back. They were all ready. He sent the attack signal, in a matter of seconds a swarm of green overran the city. The Kyoshi warriors took the pirates by complete surprise. Sokka joined in too. He was already in combat with five other pirates. Two were then kicked down as Suki joined in. She smiled as they fought back to back, "Long time no see." She said to him, kicking another in the ribs.

"It's nice to see you too." He told her as he disarmed the other two in front of him.

About twenty of them gathered in a small house, armed with pistols and muskets. Sokka and the others had to take cover. Sokka looked desperately for a means to stop them, to his surprise a blast of water smashed the house completely. Katara jumped in and used her water whip to slice the weapons brandying in front of her. The pirates surrendered once they saw her take out a house of armed men.

Sokka hugged her sister and was thrilled to see her and Suki in the same day. "How did you do the house thing?" he asked her pointing to the ruble.

"I used the trees for water." She said pointing at the forest. After talking with his sister, he threw his arms around Suki and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." She said breaking from the kiss.

"I know." He said smiling to be with her. Katara then came up to him.

"Sokka, listen. Aang has a plan to stop the emperor. He is waiting at the eastern air temple. You, Suki, and the warriors should all go, and on your way you could cause more trouble for these guys." She said gesturing at the injured pirates.

"You got it, sis." He said, giving her one final hug.

"I have to find Zuko and tell him, I'll see you soon!" she broke off into a run and headed north.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't own avatar

"Well done again, Kuzon." The informer told him once he got back. "You never cease to impress me."

"Does this mean I can see who you are?" he asked him.

"In due time," He replied "in the mean while, your next target is located in the Hyin provinces. I do know one thing about this man. He is one of the most ruthless and dangerous. He will not waste his time in a palace like your other targets."

"I can take him," Kuzon said smiling, "I know I can." He took some weapons and left.

* * *

Aang practiced his bending everyday. Even though these were pressing times, he still practiced. He had just completed a firebending form when he heard guru Pathik behind him. "You've gotten much better and more confident since we last met." He said noting Aang's improvement.

"Sorry about last time, with the whole leaving during our meditation. I should have stayed." Aang apologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Pathik replied "you did what you felt was right and you did well in the end. You did after all enter the avatar state, and you maintained complete control."

"How did I do that though, I thought my seventh chakra was locked?" Aang asked, remembering his final battle with Ozai.

"Just because something is locked doesn't mean it can't be re-opened. You let the cosmic energy flow again when you wanted to protect the ones you loved; you were willing to die for them. This allowed for you to detach yourself from them to save them." Pathik answered Aang.

"So does that mean I have full access to the avatar state now?" he asked hopefully.

"I would think so, but it will take some practice." Pathik replied. Aang was smiling at this news, when something started calling to him. He didn't know what or who, but someone needed help.

* * *

Kuzon had entered a city in the Hyin provinces to find the pirate lord, who he was told was one of the most barbaric and ruthless of them all. He entered the city to find someone who could help him. He saw a scholar sitting at a bench, reading a scroll. Kuzon sat next to him, "Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked him.

The scholar looked up at him and sighed and put his scrolls back in his bag, "Ask and I will answer."

"I need to know about the pirate lord who rules here." He said quietly. The scholar looked at him and then looked side to side.

"Come with me, we have to find a more private location." They left and found a deserted sitting area. He ushered Kuzon to sit. "Don't bother lying; I know you are the one who has been killing the pirate lords." He said quickly, "But I don't mind, here's what I know. His name is Tajal; he lives the life of a true pirate, stealing anything he wants, and with no consequences. He can be found at the market square east of here. He goes everyday, stealing from whomever. Enter and leave by roof top, if you can. This proves the easiest route. That is all I know, I must go now. Good luck." He left in a hurry. Kuzon sat there to digest all the information he had been given. He had gotten everything he needed, it was time Tajal faced his consequences.

The commoners walked around to the different vendors at the market square. At first it was peaceful, and then Tajal came. He pushed some people out of the way, knocking over hand crafted vases and flower pots along with some food stands. He looked for someone to pick on. He saw a young woman buying a rug. He came up and snatched the rug out of her hand "Very nice choice, I thank you for it." He said smugly.

She scowled at him "Give it back." She demanded, "I paid for that!" In anger of being challenged he pushed her back into the wall with force.

"Perhaps I should make an example of you to anyone else who dares challenge me!" He grabbed her by the throat and picked her off the ground, suffocating her. This would turn out to be the last move he made when Kuzon shot him from a near by rooftop. Panic broke out, even better. Swiftly, he ran in, took the talisman, and climbed back to the roofs. He ran back and for once everything went smoothly, no pursuers, no alarm.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own avatar

A/N 2 Just as a side note... The end of this chapter might be a little bit over rated T but definitly not rated M. It might not even be that bad, just as a side note though.

Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh had escaped to the far east of the Fire Nation. They escaped the palace rather easily. Together as a combined force they were able to take out all the pirates and hid. Iroh was meditating on what to do next, Ty Lee was practicing different acrobatic stunts, and Mai was keeping a look out. Iroh finally stood up "We have a way out." He said to them.

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee asked in her usually happy tone.

"We will go to the eastern air temple." Iroh answered her.

"Isn't that a little too far away?" Mai asked, still looking for pursuers.

"Not this time. Now we have a ride." Iroh said. He looked up into the sky and pointed "There it is now!" Appa flew in close and landed next to them. They climbed aboard his empty saddle and flew off.

"How did you call Aang's bison?" Mai asked trying not to look down at the ocean below.

"I tried to send a distress message to him through meditation, and luckily he heard it. We should arrive in a few hours." He laid back and started to sleep.

* * *

Night was falling as Kuzon rode back for his next mission. He figured it would be smart to find a place to rest before moving on. He came to stop in a very small town. He looked for a barn or someplace he could stay for the night. As he looked a voice made him jump, "Kuzon?" the voice was very familiar "Kuzon, is it? It is!" he turned to see who it was. He saw Toph standing at a house. As usual her hair was tied back in its bun and her bangs fell over her face. She was wearing a red velvet dress she must have acquired to change her appearance a little. Kuzon couldn't believe it, he ran up to her and threw his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Finally he pulled away and smiled at his wife who smiled back.

"I missed you, Toph." He said holding her tighter as tears came down his face. He could feel his shirt getting wet, she was crying too. As they broke apart from their hug she took him into the house.

"I got this place from a young couple who felt like giving it away because they wanted to start a family. The house was too small for them so they gave it to me, free of charge." She explained and Kuzon could understand why it was free, the house was a very small four room house. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?" she asked him. He told her about his recent 'adventures' with the pirate lords, his informer, and how he planned to stop the emperor.

It took her a while to have all the information to sink in. Finally she replied, "Well if you're going out on assassinations, then I want in."

"But…" he started until he was cut off.

"But nothing! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU AGAIN!" She yelled and stomped the ground as tears came down her face. "And I know you feel the same about leaving me."

"I do, but if you get hurt or killed I would never forgive myself. I can't lose you like I did when we fought the fire lord." He replied, trying to hold back tears.

"You won't lose me I promise" she said "if you know me like I think you do, then we both know I can take care of myself." She gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and smiled back.

"You're right." He said giving her a hug.

"I'm always right." She replied. They laughed and lied down on the bed. As usual Kuzon put his arm around Toph and she cuddled close to him. "I'm looking forward to when we can do this every night." She said, smiling in the comfort of his arm.

"Me too." He said and gave her a kiss. After a while he asked her "So when do you think we should start a family?"

"What?" she asked back clearly confused about his question.

"You said the couple that used to own this place wanted to have a family. When do you think we should?" he explained.

She laughed a little and replied "Don't you think we have other things to think about, like how we are going to stop these pirates?"

"I know, but sooner or later we have to talk about this." He said to her.

"I don't think you have much to worry about the subject," she started "After all you don't have to give birth." They laughed and she continued "But if we have to decide when I guess when this whole thing is over."

"I can't wait." He said in reply.

"I wonder why?" she asked sarcastically. They went to bed with smile on their faces, for the first time in days.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I don't own avatar

Toph and Kuzon set off for his informer and next mission. When they arrived Kuzon held onto Toph's hand and entered the house. "So you have returned yet again, and you have brought company." The voice rang out.

"Yeah, this is my wife, Toph. She will be helping me on the rest of my missions." Kuzon explained. "I've taken care of this target," he held up the talisman for proof "Who's next?"

"First let me say I am very happy about your progress. I now can reveal who I am." He said to them. Lights were lit as butlers lit the candles around the room. On the far side of the room sat an old man. His hood was up and he wore a tattered, singed, and ripped cape. He had stony features, although he was very old. His eyes seemed to be filled with compassion and knowledge. He had a short gray beard that added to his age. He stood up and walked over to them "Do you recognize me now?" he asked giving them a smile.

"Yeah, you look familiar, but I can't remember where I met you." Kuzon said to him trying to think of who he was.

"Oh Kuzon, don't tell me you forgot what your old sword master looked like?" his smile grew bigger as Kuzon's eyes widened.

"Do-San!" he said excitedly "It's really you!"

"Of course it is." He answered "It is nice to see you again. And my you've grown from the young boy who I used to teach. You even have a wife now," he gestured to Toph. "And may I saw it is an honor to meet the queen of the earth Kingdom." He said, bowing respectfully to her.

"Who is this guy?" Toph asked Kuzon.

"This guy is my old sword teacher," he started to explain "When I was about eight I was made to learn how to use a sword. Do-San was chosen to be my teacher."

"Although he didn't need much teaching! He was a natural" Do-San said laughing.

"So you were the one who made me come here?" Kuzon asked his old master.

"Yes, when I saw you I thought you were perfect for the job. I had to help you, but on to more pressing matters. Are you both ready for your next assignment?" he asked curiously. When they both nodded he continued "Your next target will be a little more difficult to reach, but I think you can do it."

"Where is it?" Toph asked, obviously wanting to get to the point.

Obliging to her he said "He is located in a fort located on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. This won't be like infiltrating a palace mind you, this fort is crawling with guards. You must be very careful." They nodded and left. Do-San watched and smiled. He knew that together they could accomplish anything.

* * *

In the throne room of the Fire Nation palace, the pirate emperor, Shing, sat as a man entered and bowed reverently. "Sir," he began "I have bad news. It turns out that three of the pirate lords you have put into position have been killed, and their talismans taken." He braced himself for the emperor's wrath, but he remained calm.

"Don't worry," he replied "we have nothing to fear. All I want is extreme defensive precautions taken from the great gates of Azulon to here."

"I will at once, my liege." And he left the room. The emperor folded his hands. He knew that someone from the Avatar's little 'team' would attempt this. He figured it was probably Admiral Kuzon. The look in his eyes was proof that Kuzon was enraged at the betrayal. He obviously wanted revenge. He smiled to himself and pulled out the talisman in his pocket and looked at it. He smiled knowing with the talisman, no harm could come to him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I don't own avatar

The fort was located in a mountainous location like Do-San had said. Toph and Kuzon had stopped about half a mile from the base. Kuzon was trying to figure an attack plan. He knew that with all the guards noise would be a problem, which is why he only brought throwing knives with him. Toph sat on a rock clearly bored at his planning.

Finally she sighed and stood up. "Hey, I can get us in easily…" she punched her arms in the ground causing a hole to appear. "Come on,' she continued "we can tunnel under." Kuzon smiled at her.

"Did I mention recently that I love you?" she laughed and took his hand and led him through the tunnel. Finally they stopped. "What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"Hang on, there are guards above us." She said. After awhile she punched upward as she opened the ground above them and they hopped out.

"How are we supposed to find him?" he asked "We only have a little bit of time before we are swamped with guards."

She sighed and faced the wall to her left and chopped her hand down into an imaginary surface. As she did so, pillars of rocks pointing in different directions shot forward. It smashed through the walls and at the end showed a man sitting on a chair reviewing a map, clearly surprised at what had just happened. "Fast enough for you?" she asked.

"Perfect." He answered and shot lightning at the man, instantly killing him. At all the noise guards walked in and started to attack. Kuzon decided to run for the talisman while Toph covered him from behind. Once he had the talisman, the two of them went all out and started to destroy the rest of the fort. In a matter of minutes it was reduced to crumbling remains. They left hastily to find Do-San and learn about their next mission, hoping it would be as easy as this one.

* * *

Aang watched as Appa came back with three passengers. Iroh, Ty Lee, and Mai were flying towards the temple. As they landed they greeted each other. After the hellos were made, Iroh asked "So Aang, have you made a plan to stop the emperor?"

Aang shook his head sadly "No, I didn't."

"That is not a problem, we can figure out one together." He said reassuringly. "But first, I want to see how far you've come. I want to battle you."

"Oh! Me too!" Ty Lee added.

"I guess I should also join." Mai said, following suit.

They left for a training room in the temple. Aang knew plenty about his opponents. Iroh was a master firebender. Ty Lee was deadly at close range and would block his bending abilities. Mai was deadly accurate with knives, arrows, or any other projectile. Luckily he knew that she would only aim to trap, not kill. They took their stances.

Aang decided to stick with Toph's tactic of waiting and listening. Ty Lee moved first with a lunge at his shoulder, but he airbended her past him with a quick swoop. Iroh threw fire at Aang rapidly which he blocked and countered, but his counter fell short when Mai sent a volley of arrows in his direction. He used water in a pouch he had to create an ice shield and stop the arrows. Ty Lee came at him again, he dodged and used the water to attack Iroh who blocked and countered, each attack was aggressive. Aang then had an idea, he was positioned perfectly. He sent an air wave at Iroh sending him into the wall. Then he took a water whip and used it to sweep Mai on the ground. He then finished by trapping Ty Lee's feet in rock. He accomplished it all in about five seconds. He relaxed when his opponents didn't get up. Iroh stood rubbing his back "That was very, ouch, good." He said trying to smile.

* * *

Do-San had given them their next orders. Toph and Kuzon rode to one of the many cities in the Earth Kingdom that was used as ports for ships. This was the biggest and their destination. Kuzon was holding Toph's hand in his and his other hand held the reins of the ostrich horse as he led them through the city. He was looking for a place where he could find some information about the target. Toph finally said "Hey listen, if you need to find some info then I can help. Just find a place to hide and I'll come back with everything you need to know." He nodded and kissed her.

"Just be careful." He said as she waved him off.

"Have I ever given you reason to worry?" she asked. He opened his mouth to reply until she closed it by kissing him. "I'll be fine." She said as she pulled away. She left.

About midday she returned to find him hiding by some crates at a dock. "What did you find out?" he asked her curiously.

"The guy's name is Li Gun. He has heard of the assassinations. He hides on his boat thinking you can't reach him."

"He's wrong." He interrupted.

"Anyway," she continued "He has ships come to him to deliver supplies so he rarely docks. This one I can't help anymore with, there is _no_ way I am setting foot on a wooden boat." She finished.

"Its okay," he said "You've done enough; I'll just stow away on a supply ship, go in, and kill him." He left on his mission as Toph sat down and leaned back on the crates and took a nap.

He felt the barrel shudder as it was dropped off onto the Li Gun's ship. He figured a barrel would be the best thing to hide in. He waited until the men went above deck. He got out and paced around trying to figure a way to kill the pirate and leave. An idea then came to mind. He searched the cargo rooms for gunpowder. He gathered about ten barrels of it and led trails of it a few feet away form the barrels. He then stacked some crates so he was high to the roof, which was the deck of the ship. He stood on the highest crate and sent a spark to the trail of powder. It ignited. He now had seconds to get off. Blasting a whole through the roof he jumped out and ran to the wheel, he quickly identified Li Gun and grabbed the talisman hanging around his neck. "Thanks!" Kuzon yelled as he jumped off the ship just in time as it exploded, killing the crew. He was now floating in the water. He now needed an escape vehicle. He then realized he had something better than a vehicle. He looked at the talisman, red for telekinesis. _Perfect_, he thought. He used it to control a piece of wood from the ship and used it to surf back to land. He found Toph sleeping and woke her up and escaped into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I don't own avatar

Aang felt sweat fall off the top of his head from being in a hand stand position. He pushed himself up and down to build his arms. Iroh was next to him doing the same. Aang had his eyes closed as he felt the burning sensation in his arms as he exercised. He felt vibrations around him using earthbending, using the method Toph had been able to teach him. It helped a lot, allowing him to be in tune with the earth around him. Then he felt a mass of vibrations on the mountain which the temple was situated on. He cut his exercise short to find what the source was. He saw a large sea of green with a blue dot at the front. It was Sokka! And by the looks of it he gathered the Kyoshi warriors. When they reached the top Aang hugged his brother-in-law, and said, "It's great to see you Sokka! Katara must have found you."

"Yeah she did." He replied. Suki came out from the crowd of warriors.

"Aang!" she yelled with enthusiasm hugging him. "It's been so long, and my you've grown up!" she said.

He smiled and blushed "Well, I guess a lot of people have noticed." He said, sneaking a peek at his muscles.

"So, do you have a plan?" Sokka said, getting to business.

"Not entirely, but with the Kyoshi warriors we have an army." He answered. "How many of them are there?"

"About fifty." Suki answered. "We also have some more allies. On our way here we liberated some more cities and villages. One city was a coastal city that had one of the many large docks in the Earth Kingdom. They told us that they would be glad to repay us however they can." She finished explaining.

"Perfect, now we have an army, more or less, and transport. Now all we need is the rest of the team." Aang said to them. "Oh yeah," he remembered "Iroh, Ty Lee, and Mai are here. They might be able to help us."

"Good," Sokka said "We need everybody."

* * *

Zuko finished another hard day's work. He walked to the house for dinner when he saw a blue figure on the horizon. "That can't be…" he started "Wait, it is!" Katara ran up to him and hugged him.

"Good to see you Zuko!" she said.

"It's good to see a familiar face again." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a long story…" she said as she told Zuko about how Aang contacted her and how she had gone around getting the gang back together.

"Well I suppose I should head to the air temple then?" he asked her.

"Exactly, I'm going to find Kuzon and Toph. Good luck and stay safe." With that she left. Zuko went to the house to tell the couple where he was going. When he got inside he saw Na holding a small package and her husband stood next to her.

"We heard what you have to do, just be careful." The man said putting a hand on Zuko's shoulder and smiling.

"Here, take this with you," Na gave him the package "it's packed with some food for you." She hugged him. "Be careful!" she said as he broke into a run.

* * *

Do-San had taken the talisman from Kuzon and placed it in a box with the others. As he placed the box down he said "You two have done an excellent job. Now only one remains in Gaoling," Toph's eyes widened at the name.

"My home town." She said to herself.

"Yes, it is. You will go and finish him and you can focus on emperor Shing." He finished. "Also, I have found the key to destroying these." He gestured to the box on the table.

"How?" they both asked.

"All you have to do is have them in one place, destroy the black one, and the rest will be incinerated." He answered. "Now go, your mission awaits." Kuzon didn't bother to take weapons this time, he and Toph were the best weapons there were.

They made it to Gaoling the next morning. They both held hands (as usual) and wore their hoods up. As they walked, he felt Toph squeeze his hand which meant to stop. She listened intently to some villagers. "Did you hear about the party Lau-Shee is having?"

"You mean that pirate lord?" asked the other.

"Yes, he is far from a pirate though. He loves to throw parties." The first one answered.

"Well I guess I'll be there." The second said as he waved goodbye. Toph then walked Kuzon further away and they hid in the alleyway.

"What happened?" he asked her. Toph pulled down her hood and smiled.

"We're going to a party."

* * *

Toph originally liked her plan to sneak into the party, but when she had to get dressed up it wasn't to her liking. They walked into the building where the party was being held. She wore a red velvet dress with complex spiraling patterns designed on it. She also wore her hair down and tied and braided back, with beautiful hair pins. Kuzon wore a fine pair of Earth Kingdom clothes. He had black pants with brown boots along with a white shirt and a beige vest with an Earth Kingdom insignia on it. As they entered, Kuzon wanted a better view of the room. He saw the many couples dancing around the room, and he saw an opportunity. He turned to Toph and put a hand on the small of her back and he took the other hand and held it in the air in his.

She then followed along and put a hand on his shoulder and they danced around the room. He was surprised to see that Toph was very good at dancing, she effortlessly glided with him in their elegant dance. He noticed that the room had a table with refreshments on one side and the pirate lord on the opposite side. He stood on a balcony, watching his guests as he drank some wine.

Finally he and Toph stopped at the refreshments table. He got her something to drink. He then whispered in her ear. She smiled at the idea and took a big gulp of water. After a few minutes she winked at him and started to pretend to choke and dropped her glass which smashed on the floor. Gasps spread around the room as she collapsed and Kuzon yelled "It's poisoned! The drinks are poisoned!" The room broke out into screams of confusion as couples left the room. Lau-Shee looked in horror as his guests fled the room. Kuzon shot lightning at him and killed him and collapsing the balcony. Kuzon ran and grabbed the talisman as Toph got up and they left in the confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I don't own avatar

Toph and Kuzon returned to Do-San and handed him the talisman. "Well done," he said putting one hand on each of their shoulders, "You have successfully assassinated all six of the pirate lords. Now you can…" before he finished there was a knock at the door. Kuzon looked at Toph

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Katara!" Toph ran and opened the door as she hugged her. Kuzon smiled and walked over to join the hug. "What are you doing here?" Toph asked. Katara explained her mission to them.

"So we're heading for the eastern air temple then?" Kuzon asked.

"Exactly." She replied. Kuzon looked at the old man as he observed the scene. He smiled at them and handed them the box of talismans.

"Here," he said handing Kuzon the box "now you must help the avatar stop Shing. Gather the last two talismans and destroy them. I am honored to have worked with you both." He bowed and they bowed back. Kuzon gave his old mentor a hug and left with Katara and Toph. Do-San watched as they left. "We will meet again someday Kuzon, but you might not be so happy to see me." He said returning to his cup of tea.

* * *

Finally the gang had gotten back together. After all the greetings, they received another surprise. It turned out that Guru Pathik had the next to last talisman. They only need the last one from Shing. Aang and Kuzon roamed about the temple together while the others talked about strategy. As they walked Aang said "I never got to thank you for evaluating my ability to firebend."

"It was no problem at all," he said with a smile "but now I want to see what you are really made of." His smile grew wider.

"You want to fight?" Aang asked as a smile grew on his face.

"Of course."

They left to the training room. They got Katara to stay on stand by for healing. They took their stances and waited. Kuzon knew Aang would use Toph's strategy, so he made the first move. Aang blocked and countered with ease. Kuzon then started to get more intense. He sent out a flurry of fire at Aang, who had very little time to block the counter. Kuzon kept attacking, every move becoming more aggressive. There was also something about his moves that seemed almost familiar. As Aang blocked and dodged he realized what Kuzon was doing. Kuzon fought with the aggressiveness of a firebender, yet his moves seemed constant and fluid like a waterbender. He also refused to back down like and earthbender and he attacked dynamically like an airbender. Aang realized that the avatar wasn't the only one who could follow all these principles. All it took was a smart mind or as Bumi would put it 'a mad genius' to figure out that you could still fight like the avatar with only one element. Aang would have to do the same.

He waited for the slightest pause or misplaced foot. Once he found it he sent a blast of air forcing Kuzon to block. Aang took this moment to send out and air dome, but instead it was a fire dome. Kuzon now had to distance himself. Aang then went on the offensive and followed Kuzon's techniques. In a matter of minutes he backed Kuzon against the wall. He held up his hands as Aang cornered him "Not bad, you are good." Aang smiled at the complement.

* * *

Now all the training was over. Kuzon had been focusing on strategy for the last couple of days while the others trained, but not Aang and Katara. They spent time alone because they had been apart for what seemed like a long time. Katara sat next to Aang on the bed. He had his arm around her and her head rested on his shoulder. She noticed how much taller he had gotten. He had finally grown taller than her. "I love you." He said and kissed her.

"I love you too." She said as they broke apart.

"I think after this, I'm going to spend more time with you. The world can handle itself. Besides we have everyone else to help out." He said to her, smiling at the thought.

"Shouldn't you be fulfilling your avatar duties?" she asked.

"I made a vow to you when we got married," he said "You are my true duty." A small tear ran down her cheek at how sentimental he was. "Kuzon told me how he wanted to spend more time with Toph and to be with her, I think I need to do the same." he finished. They sat in silence until they heard Toph at the door.

"Guy's get out hear you won't believe this!' they ran outside as they saw about fifty men dressed in long brown and green robes. They wore circular hats and bared the Earth Kingdom insignia. The Dai Li had found them! Everyone took a fighting stance, but the Dai Li did not. Instead they all got on one knee and bowed their heads. A man in the middle said "We are honored to serve Toph Bei Fong, queen of the Earth Kingdom." All eyes turned to her. Toph didn't move from her stance.

"They're not lying," she began "they are really here to serve me." One agent stood up and walked to Kuzon and handed him a scroll. Kuzon noticed that his hand was not covered with rock gloves, a trademark symbol of the Dai Li. Kuzon read the scroll.

"What does it say?" Aang asked.

"It's from King Bumi," Kuzon answered "he has trained these men to serve the queen and only the queen."

"Well in that case," Toph said "Dai Li, I put you in the command of Admiral Kuzon." She commanded them.

"Of course, your majesty." They all replied in unison. Kuzon gathered everyone in front of him. They all sat and waited for him to speak.

"In a few days we will attack the pirate emperor Shing," he began "we will fight primarily with a naval force as Aang heads for the palace. The sea battle will be risky, pirates are experts at naval warfare. I have sent a messenger hawk to the city of Madrath that Sokka and the Kyoshi warriors liberated. There they have a navy waiting for us. Aang, Toph, and I will take Appa and fly there to meet with the admiral. The rest of you will go by foot. Once we are all there, I will organize the fleet and finalize the strategies for the battle. Any questions?" there was silence "Well then, lets move out!"

* * *

They all went to gather their supplies and set off. Aang, Toph, and Kuzon made it to Madrath with little problems. They were greeted by many people, and one walked up to him. He had short jet black hair and short beard. He was dressed in a naval uniform. He bowed to Kuzon who bowed back. "It is an honor to meet you, Admiral Kuzon. I am Admiral Kevar." Kuzon explained his plans for the battle to Kevar. He set off to make the preparations for the ships. About two days later the rest of the group arrived. They boarded the ships and sailed off. They had fifteen well armed ships, some were metal others were wood. They were arranged in wedge formation, with Kuzon's ship in the middle. On the two edges of the fleet were the ships led by Sokka and Haru, who had been in the city at the time and asked to help. Their ships held the Kyoshi warriors. On the two sides of Kuzon's ship were two ships filled with the Dai Li agents. Behind Kuzon was Kevar's ship and behind him was a transport vessel led by Katara which held some other soldiers and Dai Li. On Kuzon's signal Sokka, Katara, and Haru would break off formation and sail to the Fire Nation. Aang was already well ahead of them with Zuko on Appa. Aang would make a preliminary strike on the beach and head to the palace.

Kuzon kept an eye on the sea, looking for enemies. He saw a large line of ships in a blockade formation. Their broad side guns faced them. He thought they needed a new strategy, but he saw them break apart and sail to them. Kuzon sent a blast of fire, the three strike force ships broke apart. He sent out another and the rest of the formation split. They were about to engage. Finally the first gun fired resulting in the rest firing. Gun powder smoke filled the air along with the sounds of the pirates roaring at them for intimidation. Kuzon was about to send his men to board when he saw Dai Li agents jumping from ship to ship with impressive agility. Using their rock gloves they smashed apart masts and sails. They charged from ship to ship, destroying each one and their crew.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I don't own avatar

Aang looked down at the Fire Nation. He heard the alarm bell ring as they lowered their altitude. Men ran out to the beach and prepared to attack, but Aang made the first move. Taking his staff he jumped to the land below. Striking his staff into the ground he sent a shockwave of rock, air, and fire, killing most of the enemies. Zuko stayed on Appa and did damage from the sky. He sent lightning and fire on the battlements and canon platoons. Together they headed for the palace. Appa stayed in the air and circled above. Zuko helped clear a path to the throne room so Aang could reserve his energy in case there was a fight. Aang went in alone while Zuko stayed outside to stop the guards.

The emperor stood facing Aang with his hands behind his back. Aang noticed the same cold look in the man's eyes and the same gash scar that went down his face. Shing was the same pirate who they had met at the palace when they were betrayed by the fire sages. Aang pointed his staff at him "It's over, Shing. No where to go, no where to hide. You have no chance of beating me."

"On the contrary, avatar," he said with the same cold, menacing voice "I think that I can still easily win." He thrusted his hand forward as a beam of energy soared at Aang, who quickly dodged. Shing had the green talisman, the one that gave the user the ability to gather energy and shoot it out in a devastating beam. Aang knew now that Shing had a fighting chance. More energy blasts came his way, he dodged each one. He had to think of a plan to defeat the emperor and quick.

* * *

Sokka, Haru, and Katara landed on the beach. They were greeted with gun shots and canon fire. They wasted no time and charged forward. Katara looked ahead and saw a large group of pirates racing to them brandying their swords. She quickly took her water and shot it out as icicle spears, killing some of the men. Katara created more water shields to protect herself from the gunshots from the walls. The Dai Li took care of that in seconds, but even they were hit with the volley of bullets. Sokka took on several men at once with impressive skills. Suki also took out men in a matter of seconds. Mai and Ty Lee caused more damage with their own arsenal of attacks. Men fell down as Ty Lee effortlessly struck them while Mai sent barrages of knives and arrows, either killing or trapping her opponents. Katara looked at the palace and almost felt a call, like Aang needed help. She had to answer. Running at top speeds she took out more pirates and sprinted to the palace.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I don't own avatar

Kuzon's navy was suffering damages, but the Dai Li remained persistent and attacked each ship that tried to come near. He also felt anxiety from Toph who couldn't fight like she normally could. She seemed to tolerate the sailing, but when she can't help she got mad and stressful. Three ships came upon his and they were boarded.

Unfortunately his crew was too small to fight. He was happy they were on a metal ship, Toph could fight, at least with a sword. The two of them drew their weapons and stood back to back. Toph had learned a couple of lessons from Kuzon about sword fights. Her ability to sense everyone's fine movements gave her a significant advantage. Together they fought and struck down the pirates. As Kuzon fought he could only imagine what Aang and the others must be facing.

* * *

Aang dodged another blast of energy from Shing. He was surprised the building hadn't collapsed yet. He needed a strategy, but one false move could kill him. He could fight another bender or non-bender, but a magical talisman is where he drew the line. He now saw how if they were gathered into one, his past life would have certainly died.

The door crashed down as Katara came in. "Aang I'm here to…" she stopped mid sentence and gasped as the blade of a sword pierced her. She fell down and behind her stood the pirate that killed her. Aang almost felt a blade pierce him, in the heart. His pain turned to rage as he took control of the situation. His eyes and tattoos glowed as he entered the avatar state. He sent a blast of lightning killing the pirate who stabbed Katara. He then shot another blast killing Shing. He would have done more, but enough death and destruction had been brought. He exited the avatar state, it was over; the emperor was dead.

* * *

The news spread quickly. The pirates surrendered, without a leader to guide them they stood no chance as single units again. The army had many losses. Haru had been killed in an explosion and Admiral Kevar didn't make it either. Aang knelt next to Katara's body with the others. Kuzon let tears flow. Katara was like a sister to him. He remembered when it was Toph who was in her position. If only Roku would come to help her too.

Aang didn't say anything. He was heart broken. Katara was the love of his life. Without her, life lost meaning to him. Zuko was trying to comfort him and Sokka, who wasn't taking it too easy either. Katara's body then vanished along with her clothes. Aang looked around, confused. Avatar Roku appeared to them. "Roku what happened?" Aang asked him frantically.

"I have brought Katara to the spirit world." He said.

"How or why did you do that?" Aang asked.

"After I revived Toph," he began "the spirits became very unhappy about the power I had abused. They said if I did it again, they would end the avatar once and for all. So I found a loophole. I took Katara into our spirit world, not the human spirit world, but the one you have been to." He finished.

"How is that going to help?" he asked getting almost impatient.

"I think you can go to the spirit world and get her out. You must be quick though. The spirits may not be happy to see her or you." Roku vanished and they were left alone.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I don't own avatar

A/N 2 Okay, yeah this is a REALLY short chapter, it just didn't feel like it flowed if it was in the last chapter, also this is more of an epilogue

Aang flew the sky on Appa's saddle. They had no destination in mind. Things seemed to return to normal, but the void Katara left couldn't be filled. Aang didn't know if he was scared or relieved that Katara was in the spirit world. He argued with himself to get her, but he knew that the consequences could be grave if he went.

Zuko, Iroh, Ty Lee, and Mai returned to the palace and started to rebuild again after the huge battle. Toph had returned to her position as queen of the Earth Kingdom. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault that Katara was gone. If she hadn't died, Roku could have revived Katara instead. Kuzon stayed with Toph like he promised. He found some high ranking generals to take his place as admiral in the army. Katara's death affected them too. Things seemed different completely.

Sokka and Suki left to the North Pole. Suki came mainly to be there for Sokka, instead of training more warriors. Without his sister, Sokka had become a broken man.

One night Kuzon had been walking through Ba Sing Se. He normally went on walks to clear his mind. City life for him had become rather boring like Toph explained. What was interesting was how the city never seemed to sleep. There was always activity around him, where ever he went. He had been walking for about an hour when a messenger came to him and handed him a letter. Kuzon gave him a silver piece for a tip. He opened it and eyed the letter carefully. It was from Aang:

_Kuzon, I going to the spirit world to find Katara._

The End.

Ha! That last sentence just screams sequel. Well anyway thanks for reading my third installment of my avatar fanfics. As I have said, I don't own avatar in anyway way shape or form. I only own these stories. As always continue to review this and other works of mine. Be prepared for the next installment Avatar crusade of the north, which by the way will be very short, but it is essential to the fifth and sixth stories. Also look forward to (almost) constant posts and once I am done with these six stories I will be doing stories for my favorite ship, taang!


End file.
